


And all of my words are left behind

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Darren have no words when it comes to Chris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren Criss was tired. He was tired of the whole situation. He was tired of not being able to tell the world his love for a person, the right one, Chris Colfer. Just a tweet, and all the work they have done to hide their love was ruined, and after a year, Darren, aided by his wonderful colleagues, will try to astonish once again Chris, making them the question, the question that will forever change their life</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all of my words are left behind

**Author's Note:**

> If you seem to have read it already, do not worry, I had already posted too, but I can not find it;

And it was all perfect. I honestly did not think it would be so easy to bribe my colleagues to help me in such a thing . It ‘s been almost a year since that day. From that day , exasperated and tired of all, I had tweeted , in a fit of anger, I was with him that I loved him , and that I was not as straight as long as two months before I said I was . I pulled it all out. But unfounded , what does it matter .

I was with an angel on earth , and I’m so lucky, that that angel is not yet tired of me .  _Christopher Paul Colfer_  , perfection in the form of a human being , he was generous enough to make me,  _Darren Criss_  , the happiest man in the Milky Way. From one year to this part I can go to events with him , hold his hand , behave as couple, also on the set, and I think that my colleagues , Mark in the first place , will never cease to say thank you. And it is thanks to them that I was able to concoct all this .

All it took was to involve Mark and Chord , who looked ecstatic , they nodded in unison, like two perfect puppets. Lea and Ashley were immediately offered to keep Chris busy and all the rest of the cast was made available to keep silence .

"So it seems to me all ready here ! " Mark says , standing up , satisfied.  
"Yeah, I would say yes , thank you very much guys! "  
"Hey Hobbit , we can stay in the area? ? An event so do not lose him for nothing in the world " Cory asked , pleadingly , from behind one of the tents that we fixed .  
" Do as you wish , just do not ruin the moment for me ! "  
" Oh Darren , we never will , oh I’m so excited ! " Melissa says , hopping with Becca , like two perfect CrissColfer shippers that are observed .

Yes,our beloved fandom . I don’t even know in which of the three factions was divided : The Chills, those who supported Chris and that guy , Will. The Miarrens , those who supported me and Mia , and finally them, the only ones that were right , the CrissColfers . Not even tell you what they write to me and Chris , the first two groups immediately after that tweet, they both wrote saying thay was disappointed by us, and some have accused Chris to have ” converted ” me  and on the other side of the CrissColfer who wrote things like, “Oh Darren, we already knew that ! ” and made me laugh a lot .

I do not deny that it has been a tough year , but I saw all these couples and I was wondering why I coulden’t do the same, because I coulden’t take Chris , my Chris , and kiss him blatantly , not bothering anyone. And so I did, and I diden’t regret . As long as I have him, I will never regret my choices .

And so I took advantage of the set of the latest dance school of McHinley and those avid fan girl of my colleagues , I put on a little surprise for him. Becouse it was tough, not just for me . Becouse I love him more than anything else in the world.

My cellphone brings me back to reality,with an SMS by Lea. 

_**19.30 from Lea** _

_"He is impatient and we can no longer hold it, you’re done there?_

_**_19.32 to Lea_ **   
_

_"Yeah,just give me 10 min and i’ll be ready!"  
  
 ** _19.36 from Lea_**_   


_"10 min! No more! OMG I’M SO EXCITED” _

"Ok, you have 10 minutes to hide!" and they hide themselves, except Mark. He stands there, motionless.

"You know Dude, I knew this day would come, I don’t know if you know this, but I have always shipped you both,guys"  
"Really?? it would never have suspected!" I say, with a hint of sarcasm.  
"It was inevitable, it is impossible not to do,and it was related with my character. Puck is the bigest Klainer of the history. "

another SMS by  Lea distracts my attention.

**_19:45 by Lea_ **   
_"We are in front of the studio, get ready!"_

"You have to go, they are coming!" i say to Mark  
"Ok ok! Ah! Hobbit!"  
"Yes, Mark?"  
"Make us dream!"

And from their hiding my colleagues can’t help but sing a ” GO DARREN! GO DARREN!  ”. Sometimes they are just impossible.  They all fall silent when they hear the door swing openand I see Lea and Ashley in the shadows reach others. Lea just in time to whisper a ” Finish him tiger ! ” which appears to him, as a heavenly vision . Inquiring eyes that look around , amazed , and then landing on me .

" Darren ! I knew it was your paw ! Lea could not be so strange , more than usual," he agrees  
"I know I’m sorry, but first of all , Happy Anniversary "  
" Oh, Happy Anniversary to you too, love! " and he opens into a sweet smile , the ones that always make me miss a beat. We stretch , as attracted to a magnet, it always happens like that, and give me a kiss on the lips .

" Chris , my love , I’m here to dedicate you a song," I say in a solemn manner , approaching the piano black  
" A Song ? , And what ? "  
" Words! Because I tried to be a poet , but when I’m with you, I’ve never been good with words " His answer is a very sweet smile. I’m seriously going crazy , every time he does.

**_I can write and books in my sleep, without thinkin too deep  
I could speak for a hundred days,  
I could explain a concept, that you didn’t get  
And I would do it in one thousand ways  
I could write you a poem Shakespeare or (Cole?) would have called their own  
But everything changes now, that you’re mine  
And all of my words are left behind  
Cuz no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied  
Tied by you_**  
  
 **** _I just wanna tell you I love you, but it’s the hardest thing to say_  
I’ll turn my head upside down, tryna find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I’ve never been good with words

While i’m singing, I turn to look at him. Those eyes, those puddles crystal fixed on me.

**_Just to be specific and be explicit, with every thought I’d contemplate,  
Do you have any idea what it’s like to feel something you just can’t articulate  
Any noun that I’ve heard, adjective or verb, could’ve done for you  
But everything changes now that you’re mine  
All of my words are left behind  
Cuz no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied  
By you_**  
 ****  
I just wanna tell you I love you, but it’s the hardest thing to say  
I’ll turn my head upside down, tryna find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I’ve never been good with words

I’m so taken by the song that I did not even notice Chris, who has sat on the piano, to look at me from above

****_There’s only so many different ways_  
There’s only so many old clichés,  
That I can do, so what can I do,  
Tell me what can I do  
   
I just wanna tell you I love you, but it’s the hardest thing to say  
I’ll turn my head upside down, tryna find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you,  
I wanna tell you I love you, but it’s the hardest thing to say  
I’ll turn my head upside down, tryna find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you,  
I promise you I’m a poet, but since I met you  
 I’ve never been good with words

I get off Chris, with a little hop. Now it’s up to me

"Chris, It’s three years we’ve been together, 3 years where you blessed me with your presence. The other day you asked me if I was sorry for that tweet. No, I’m not, I never will be. You’re my first boy. the first that I experienced feelings that I used to keep for pretty girls. Believe me, I’ve never tried for any girl that I feel for you, or at least, I’m sure I would never have done this. "and I pulled out the ring

"No, don’tt tell me you’re going to …"

"Christopher Paul Colfer. Do you want to make me so happy to risk a heart attack? Do you want to do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" and he grant a cry. I hate every time he cries, it’s like a torture, even if they are tears of joy.

I sit up and pull it to me. Ours is a long kiss, one of those from here you breakup ever. Once we do, however, he rests his forehead to mine, making me look into those cloudless skies that instead of irises. They are so beautiful, I almost tremble.

"My love, I can’t believe you did that, I can’t wait to become your husband," he blurts out, nervous. He’s so adorable, it hurts.

"Let me put the ring before" and hands me one of his slender hands.  
"Ok, now you can jump out" and sprouting from every corner of my colleagues. The girls are crying, especially Lea.

"Can i be the braidmaid" she says, between sobs.

Mark was immediately rushed over Chris screaming “I knew it! There We did it! There we did fuck!”

And just when I thought that Chris could’t make me happier, here with two simple letters, the right ones, he left me speechless.

 

                                                                   _"And all of my words are left behind"_


End file.
